A vehicle implements a high-tech science mechanism in which various electronic control devices are mechanically combined. The electronic control devices receive general state information about the vehicle from sensors installed in respective parts of the vehicle and more efficiently controls the respective parts of the vehicle based on the received state information. The high-tech science mechanism provides stable drivability and improved fuel efficiency, and pleasant and comfortable ride.
Further, the vehicle includes a self-diagnosis unit for generating and storing a diagnosis code in a case where a failure is detected by detecting a control signal output from the electronic control devices and an operation result according to the control signal. Accordingly, when a driver determines that he or she needs to visit a service center for a problem with a vehicle, the service center precisely diagnoses whether the vehicle has the problem by using a scanner and replaces components and repairs the vehicle according to a diagnosis result.
As described above, in order to confirm the presence of the problem with the vehicle, the driver needs to visit the service center, and as a result, when the driver continuously and unreasonably drives the vehicle without recognizing the problem, the vehicle may get a more severe problem.
A vehicle terminal including an audio and video (AV) function of reproducing AV signals stored in various medium and a navigation function of guiding a path for a destination and providing traffic information about a travelling road is installed in the vehicle.
The vehicle terminal uses telematics, which is a combination of telecommunication and information, enabling the vehicle terminal to access a control center providing a management service through wireless communication and to receive various information and the management service provided from the control center. The vehicle terminal transmits vehicle data including mileage, self-diagnosis information, driving information, and the like to a service server installed in an external control center, and receives various information and management services provided from the service server. The vehicle terminal requires a communication modem in order to access the service server installed in the control center through wireless communication, so that the vehicle can use a portable terminal of the driver as the communication modem.
For example, when the vehicle terminal is connected with the portable terminal of the driver by a USB terminal, and then the vehicle data including the mileage, the self-diagnosis information, the driving information, and the like is transmitted to an APP of the portable terminal, the APP of the portable terminal displays the vehicle data received from the vehicle terminal through the APP in a predetermined form, and accesses the service server installed in the external control center and transmits the vehicle data.
The portable terminal receives the management service provided from the service server installed in the control center and provides the received management service to the vehicle terminal, thereby enabling the management service according to an operation of the vehicle to be executed. Further, the vehicle terminal is connected with the portable terminal of the driver through Bluetooth, thereby providing a call in the control center.
As described above, for the interlocking between the vehicle terminal and the portable terminal, the APP providing the interlocking between the portable terminal and the vehicle terminal needs to be installed. Accordingly, in order to install the interlocking APP in the portable terminal, the driver, who is a user of the portable terminal, inconveniently accesses the APP Store or the Android Market, and then manually searches for an APP interlocking with the vehicle terminal among various APPs and installs the searched APP.
When accessing the service server of the control center, an interlocking service is provided only when the driver inconveniently directly selects the interlocking APP installed in the portable terminal after connecting the vehicle terminal and the portable terminal through a USB cable, and executes the interlocking APP. Further, in order to delete the APP which is installed in the portable terminal and affects the driving regulations or a specific APP which needs to be deleted for an update of the interlocking APP, the user needs to manually enter an APP deletion mode, search and delete the corresponding APP.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.